vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Barroth
Summary Barroth are Brute Wyverns uniquely adapted to living in arid desert environments. While normally docile, they will become territorial if disturbed and are capable of using their heavy head to smash through the environment. Unlike most Brute Wyverns, Barroth are insectivores and are known to attack Altaroth nests in order to devour their occupants. In-Game Description: Barroth usually remain beneath the mud, perhaps to shield themselves from heat; they are even known to attack by flinging mud. They will charge in a frenzy at anything that disturbs their bogs. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B | 8-B Name: Barroth | Jade Barroth | Barroth EX Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Brute Wyvern Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Capable of becoming stronger, faster and more durable when enraged), Rage Power, Sound Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Can dig very fast, can cover itself in mud to make its skin harder and can swim in pools of mud), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause the Muddy Status Effect, which makes movement more difficult), Water Manipulation (Can cause Waterblight which makes Stamina recovery more difficult), Absorption, Resistance to Water, Thunder and Disease Manipulation Large Size (Type 1 in terms of length) | Same as regular species, except Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation and Resistance to Thunder, and the addition of Ice Manipulation (Uses ice instead of mud to cover itself and with its attacks), causes Snowman instead of Muddy, which makes movement more difficult and disables the usage of weapons or items, Pain Manipulation, Resistance to Ice | Same as regular Barroth with the addition of Fire Manipulation (Can breath fire due to being implanted with fire sacs) Attack Potency: City Block level (Capable of taking on Rathian and defeating her) | City Block level (Should be at least as strong as the regular species, if not slightly stronger due to being a Subspecies) | City Block level (Should be at least as strong as a regular Barroth, if not slightly stronger due to being enhanced) Speed: Supersonic (Should be comparable to other large monsters) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Comparable to Tetsucabra) Striking Strength: City Block Class (Comparable to other large monsters) Durability: City Block level (Can take on Rathian) | City Block Level | City Block level Stamina: High (Can suffer extensive damage and it will still be able to fight) Range: Extended melee range with physical attacks, Tens of meters with throwing mud/ice or breathing fire Standard Equipment: None notable | None notable | Covered in a metal armor Intelligence: Above Average (Has a higher weakness to Dragon Element, which directly attacks the mind, than the average hunter: Barroth has -10% resistance, while an Average Hunter has 0% resistance) Weaknesses: Weak to Water and Ice when covered with mud, and weak to Fire and Ice when not covered with mud, it can fall down and take nearly a minute to get back up if its legs are damaged enough | Weak to Fire and Thunder when covered with snow, and weak to Thunder and Fire when not covered with snow, also has the same leg weakness | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Barroth | Jade Barroth | Barroth EX Gallery Jade Barroth.png|Jade Barroth Barroth EX.png|Barroth EX Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Monsters Category:Capcom Category:Earth Users Category:Dragons Category:Monster Hunter Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Water Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Rage Users Category:Sound Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Absorption Users